Marvel's Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet (Earth-113599)
Marvel's Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet is a 2018 live-action superhero ensemble film produced by 20th Century Fox and Marvel Studios. It is the twenty fourth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and a direct sequel to the events of Avengers: The Ultron Imperative, Captain America: Civil War, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, and Thor: Ragnarok. It was released worldwide May 4th 2018. Production Marvel Studios had desired to do an adaptation of the famous Infinity Gauntlet storyline ever since The Avengers teased Thanos and the Space Stone. Plans for such an event were originally desired to begin taking shape sometime in Phase 2 but Kevin Feige had the idea that due to Infinity Gauntlet's massive scope and scale, the MCU films should simply build up to Thanos slowly. Only concluding at the end of Phase 3 when most of the original Avengers are planned to retire from their roles, in the meantime other Infinity Stones would be established throughout the films. In Comic Con summer 2015, the Phase 3 slate was released with Avengers 3 and 4 being confirmed for release dates in May 2018 and 2019 respectively. Confirming the two stories would go hand in hand with each other and that Avengers 3 would have Thanos as the main villain. It was also announced that the May 2017 Phase 3 installment Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 would tie in heavily to the events of Avengers 3. Despite all of this hype the title for Avengers 3 would remain unrevealed until Autumn of 2016 where it was confirmed to be Infinity Gauntlet similar the story arc. It was also confirmed that the film would be exploring the fallout of the Avengers splitting in Civil War in addition to the Guardians of the Galaxy finally coming to the Earth. More casting announcements started to reveal just how large of a film Infinity Gauntlet would be, nearly every hero became slated to make an appearance. The only two film franchises missing were Ant-Man and Captain Marvel. In 2016, Joe and Anthony Russo were hired to helm the massive project as Directors, attached to both Infinity Gauntlet and Avengers 4, having previously worked on the Captain America films and proven to be able to handle large casts and complex story arcs, near perfect fits for both huge Avengers movies. Joss Whedon was originally supposed to be Director as he was in in The Avengers and Avengers: Ultron Imperative but was unable to commit due to scheduling conflicts with both films massive time tables. Filming for Infinity Gauntlet began in mid 2017 with Avengers 4 being filmed directly afterwards, releasing on schedule May 4th 2018. Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Robert Downey Jr. as Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steven "Steve" Rogers/Nomad *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/The Hulk *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *Michael James Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian *Angelina Jolie as Mistress Death *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Chris Pratt as Jason Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Bradley Cooper as Rocket (Voice) *Vin Diesel as Kanoot (Voice) *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War-Machine *Rebecca Hall as Bethany Cabe/Rescue *Paul Bettany as Vision *Matthew McConaughey as Adam Warlock *Benicio Del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Katheryn Winnick as Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Beta Ray Bill *Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta *Gwyneth Paltrow as Virginia "Pepper" Potts *Kerry Condon as Friday (Voice) *Benedict Wong as Kan Wong *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Daniel Kaluuya as W'Kabi *Danai Gurira as Okoye *John C. Reilly as Rhomann Dey *Cobie Smulders as Director Maria Hill *Anson Mount as A'Lars (Flashback) *Serinda Swan as Sui-San (Flashback) *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Cameo) *Zazie Beetz as Neena Thurman/Domino (Cameo) *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (Cameo) Plot Category:Earth-113599 Category:Earth-113599 Films Category:ZoomZolomonZoom